Character Creation
Start your journey to the world of Esiore by creating your first character. Below is the screenshot of the Character Creation Screen of Wonderking Online. Job Classes The Mercenary The swordsman is your typical melee attacker and foot soldier. Its high HP and armor defense is its bread and butter. Swordsmen can tank enemy monsters well and are proficient in sword and shield tip toe fighting. Later job classes allow them to equip exotic weaponry such as giant swords and shields, and they can even summon divine beings. Mercenary > Slayer A melee fighter who sacrifices the shield for two handed weapons but gains higher attack power. They can hack and slash the enemy with powerful swordplays but lack the defensive power of the Knight. Later, the Slayer can evolve further into a Berserker equipped with a Giant Sword. Mercenary > Knight Furthering into discipline and ethics, the Knights specialize in taking the fatal blow to themselves instead of the fragile characters of the party. The Knight relies on his higher defense bonus and his shield protecting his comrades from harm's way. Later, the Knight may become a Templar who can summon divine beings to aid his cause and even bless the party with temporary yet effective buffs. The Thief The stealthy Thief specializes in dexterous movement as well as "hit and dodge" tactics. Though their armor defense is almost the same with the wizard, the thief has amazing evasive maneuvers. They are proficient with short swords which, in their hands, can deal high critical damage. Darts can be used for limited range attack, and traps for confusing the enemy. Furthermore, the thief has a special ability to disappear from enemies making him/her a very versatile character. Thief > Rogue With a sprinkle of chaos and confusion thrown into the fray the Rogue can change the tide of battle. The Rogue specializes in dual wielding twin daggers with fast combo attacks before the enemy can retaliate. Further job evolution allows access to the Hellion who specifically targets enemy weak points to deal mortal wounds as well as dropping the enemy’s morale to its weakest. Thief > Ninja The Ninja is master of three different forms of attack: melee, mid-range, and traps. His darts allows the ninja to attack without drawing the enemy's attention and his explosives are powerful in destroying mobs of enemies at once. Later upgrades to the Phantom which allows powerful skill combo and a skill dealing instant death to his enemies. The Acolyte Simply put the Acolyte is a mobile artillery unleashing searing magic to devastate enemies far and wide. They have versatile spells for different situations and later have job changes that can heal and/or buff other players, or attain access to more powerful magic. Acolyte > Priest The cleric and healer of the party. The priest's responsibility is keeping his teammates well-being in check and ready to fight another day. Priests can bless a character’s attributes, making their attacks faster and more powerful, as well as heal even the most serious wounds. Further studying the holy scriptures, the Saint can resurrect knocked cold comrades and bless the entire party at once. Acolyte > Mage An arcane scholar, he can call upon the mysterious powers of the Arcane. The Mage wields and studies magic with only his imagination as the limit. His magic deals elemental spells that can burn, crush, freeze, or electrocute mobs at a safe distance. Delving further into the darkest magic, the Warlock is the master not only with the elements but as well as life itself. The Archer The marksman of the team. He can snipe enemy monsters from afar dealing critical wounds. Archers are proficient with the bow and the gun. Later he can use druidic magic making him a versatile support party member or get access to modern guns like rocket launchers and assault rifles. Archer > Hunter Archers specialize in the bow and arrow techniques. Striking from a distance to the most vital spot of an enemy critically wounds them. They have special skills that can pin the enemy to the ground, as well as enchant each arrow with elemental property. Enlightening himself with ancient druidic arts, the Ranger unleashes the very wrath of nature upon his foes. Archer > Sharpshooter The Sharpshooter is a modern soldier and technologist. He studies and wields different guns for different situations. The guns he has equipped may have the fastest attack rate that Gunners are forever in need in various explorations. Accessing even further the finest technology the Gunslinger has all the strengths of his previous incarnations while increasing his versatility and survivability with shoot and dodge tactics. What are the Stats ? In the screenshot below the Character Stats Info are shown. Stats affect the characters growth. Different job classses requires different stats for it's skills and abilities. There are six stats that affect the character which are: STR – The physical strength of the character. Strength allows melee fighters such as the Swordsman and the Thief to inflict higher Melee Attack Damage. DEX – The dexterous arms and legs of the character. Improving DEX increases Range Attack Damage of bows and guns. DEX also affect the Accuracy (Hit Rate) of the players melee attacks. INT – Measures the accumulated knowledge of the character. INT is the primary stat for magic users such as the Priests and Wizards. It further increases their Magic Power by incrementing bonuses on spells. LUCK – Affects how lucky the character for each attacks. LUCK increases Critical strike chace ignoring the enemies’ armor and evasion. VIT – Improves the vitality of the character. VIT improves the Health Points (HP) of the character thereby lessening the risk of dying when receiving an enemy’s attack. WIS – The wisdom of the character. WIS is needed to cast more spells by further increasing the Magic Points (MP). Which stats to invest in? Note: The entries below are only suggestions. Every time a character gains a level, 5 bonus stat points are available to the player to allocate to the six stats to their liking. However, players should be well aware of their job class and its role in its further evolutions, such as a knight investing WIS may have better MP to cast buffs and spells later as a Paladin but a Ninja investing in WIS may find his investment not worth it as that bonus stat point should have been invested for better reflexes, criticals and fast attack rate instead. Melee fighters should invest in STR for their physical melee damage and a decent DEX for accuracy (some even have no dex, so those focuse on Luck stat instead). Swordsman classes including their evolutions must also prioritize VIT for better survival although there are some rare builds that focus instead on evasion. Luck is also a welcome investment especially for Warriors, Rogues, and Ninjas. For Knights and later Paladins a decent number but not too much point(s) in WIS is worth it. Archer classes like the Archer and the Gunner shine with high DEX and LUCK while keeping a decent INT (or none at all for those who rely on blue potions instead). VIT is also a lifesaver as it is essential for PvP and PvE. Acolyte classes such as the Priest and the Wizard benefit greatly from the WIS stat. Priests should invest in WIS to keep their mana from running out quickly. Wizards, on the other hand, should at least invest 3 or 4 bonus stat points to INT and at least 1 or 2 for on WIS for every level up. As with all job classes, VIT is a good investment but must be allocated in moderation. Category:How to